Courage Of Love
by MH96
Summary: A/U - Lady Sybil Crawley and Mr Tom Branson have been courting in secret ever since the garden party when war was declared on Germany. When Tom proposes to Sybil in York does she accept? What happens when Tom gets called up, how will they deal with their secret relationship? Will the courage of love prevail? Rated M for some chapters warnings will be posted before.


**Courage Of Love**

**Chapter One - Prologue - The Proposal - October 1916**

Parking the 1910 Renault, Tom glanced across to the passenger side seat next to him, where Sybil was sitting. They had begun courting just after the garden party of 1914, the day war was declared on Germany on the 4th August 1914. Now two years later, travelling with Sybil up to York college, their love, companionship and trust in each other had grown tremendously. As Tom looked over at Sybil, the love and pride in his eyes was evident. Their blue eyes met and the ring in his jacket pocket started to feel heavy.

Tom Branson had been allowed to dress in his normal light grey lower middle class suit and fedora to drop Sybil off at York college, since today was his day off. Lord Grantham had granted him that, as Tom had taken on more duties because more male servants had been called up and he hadn't, leaving him many more jobs than usual. This meant that his green chauffeur's livery had been left in his chauffeur's cottage on the estate. Sybil was wearing a simple light blue dress, with a darker blue cardigan and a matching small hat.

"Here we are milady," Tom jested, earning him a slap to the arm from his sweetheart.

"It's just Sybil to you Tom, soon to be Nurse Crawley," Sybil smiled, her eyes filled with passion for her upcoming profession.

Tom reached over to caress her soft pale cheek, like he had done countless times during their two year courtship, Sybil leant into his touch.

"I'm so, so proud of you my darling," Tom exclaimed, his Irish accent thick, as Tom leant in, and closed his eyes to place a soft kiss to Sybil's lips. "Now where do we go from here?" Tom smiled as Sybil sighed contentedly, opening his car door, quickly running around the car to open Sybil's car door and help her out of the Renault all the while putting his fedora firmly on his head.

After helping Sybil out of the car, Tom turned his attention to her luggage, unclipping her two small cases from the back of the car and picking them up, one in each hand. Sybil watched as through his suit she could see his bicep flex as he picked up her cases.

"No, I'll take them, I'm going to be a working nurse now, It'll be tough enough to be taken seriously once everyone realises who I am..." Sybil nervously explained before she was interrupted.

"Let me love, I won't be able to spoil you for two months," Tom admitted. "Come on let me walk you to the dormitories," Tom stated, nodding in the vague direction of where the dormitories should be.

The college was attached to the hospital, making it easier for the nurses in training to find their way around. They walked through the enclosed gardens of the hospital where some of the injured or ill soldiers were getting exercise and rehabilitation, whilst others were tended to by nurses. Some soldiers were in wheelchairs, some using crutches and some able to stand unaided, though some of their injuries and ailments were quite clear.

Reaching the archway entrance to the dormitories in a comfortable silence, Sybil took in her surroundings in awe and wonder, excited at the prospect of her job, helping soldiers, and people in general, get better or have a comfortable passing. Tom placed the cases on the floor, removing his fedora and holding it in his hand, and running his spare hand through his dark blond hair nervously.

"It'll be hard to let you go, my last link with home," Sybil reached up and caressed his clean shaven cheek. Unknown to the couple Sybil's new roommate was watching from the door to their dorm.

"Not as hard as it is for me," Tom murmured huskily, his voice catching in his throat, leaning into Sybil's hand.

Without saying anything Sybil reached up and kissed him, slowly.

"I have something I want to ask you," Tom started, beginning to get flustered, fiddling with his fedora.

"Ask me?" Sybil inquired raising an eyebrow.

"I've told myself and told myself you're too far above me, I pinch myself just to check to see if I'm dreaming that you actually wanted and decided to court me at all. Things are changing and when the war's over the world won't be the same as it was when it started," Tom continued, placing his fedora on top of one of Sybil's cases.

Sybil opened her mouth as if she were to say something, but stopped herself, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"I watched you, you know, that day you were in the kitchen. You're not like the others, there's no gulf between you, like there's none between us. I know I'm a chauffeur now but I won't always be, I told you that once. I'm clever in my own way and a hard worker. I'll make something of myself, I promise, and I promise to devote every waking minute to your happiness." Tom dropped to one knee, his Irish brogue thick with emotion, pulling out a simple gold celtic love knot engagement ring he had saved up for the past six months in order to buy, as Sybil gasped. "So saying all that," Tom chuckled albeit nervously. "Lady Sybil Cora Crawley, I love you, will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Although Sybil was a suffragette, a campaigner for women's rights, there were some traditions she still loved and was happy to go along with.

Sybil nodded a wide smile gracing her face, happy tears lining her blue eyes. "Yes, of course I will." With that Tom slid the ring onto her finger, a perfect fit. Sybil lifted her hand and inspected the ring. "It's beautiful, I love you to," Sybil wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, while Tom's arms wrapped around her slender frame, her arms resting just above her toned behind.

"I can't believe it, you have made me the happiest man on earth," Tom replied with a wide grin. "I know I didn't ask Lord Grantham for his permission..." Sybil silenced him by pressing her index finger to his lips.

"Don't worry about all of that Tom, we love each other, that's all that matters and we will come up with a plan to tell them in person. I have an idea; I will write to Mama to start warming them up to the idea of a man showing interest in me, saying that a tall handsome, blue eyed Irishman has shown interest in marrying me, whilst I've been at college and that we've known each other a while and that I love him with all my heart. If Mama has questions I will answer them without revealing exactly who you are, apart from maybe your first name." Sybil smiled as Tom's worried expression eased. "I promise to write to you, Tom, my fiancé." Sybil held onto his hand, running her delicate fingers over his knuckle. "I'm going to miss you most," Sybil leant in and kissed Tom one final time. "I love you," Sybil giggled as she released his hand, picked up his fedora and put it back on his ruffled hair.

"I love you to," Tom replied, cheekily grabbing Sybil by the waist, burying his head into her neck, placing a kiss to her exposed neck. "I will write to Ma, and tell her we're engaged, I doubt she will ever get over the fact that I am head over heels in love with the third daughter of the Earl of Grantham, but she likes you so we should be fine." Tom chuckled lifting his head off her neck to kiss her cheek.

Tom and Sybil had both started corresponding with Tom's Ma, Margaret Branson, together just after they had been courting four months, after Margaret had written asking if Tom had a girl in England as his previous letters had been lovesick and happy. Tom revealed all, including that Sybil was the youngest daughter of the house he works at. Margaret of course thought Tom to be mad, and that they were foolish, but as more letters were exchanged between her son and his sweetheart and she began to get to know Sybil better she started to approve of their relationship.

"You can write to her of course you can, tell her to expect a letter from me also," Sybil stated. She could tell from previous correspondence that she and Margaret get along.

"Alright I will do you, you must get going, I don't want to be the reason you're late before you've even begun," Tom winked cheekily, feeling at ease as she had accepted his proposal. "I love you, I'm so proud of you."

"I'll write to you, I love you Tom," Sybil picked up her cases and headed towards her dorm, where her roommate had stepped back into their room out of view after listening in.

Tom watched Sybil as she walked away to her dorm, smiling as she looked back at him.

* * *

**Mid October 1916**

_Dearest Mama,_

_I have had a great first couple of weeks, after Branson dropped me of in the early afternoon. I met my new roommate, Kate, we've soon become friends. She's from Edinburgh, all three of her brothers and brother in law are fighting in the army, that's what drove her to become a nurse. I have made many other friends. My main focus is on learning, bt they have all made me feel welcome._

_I'm looking forward to learning, and then truly helping with the war effort by helping the men get better, or to aid in their rehabilitation to cope with their injuries. After just a few days I feel like I have learnt so much; how to clean and bathe the soldiers, clean wounds, bandage and re bandage wounds, how to take observations, and give out their medication. I feel like I have a purpose, and at the end of the day I feel tired and in a good way._

_I'm not quite sure how to say this but a gentleman whom I have known for the past three years has shown quite an interest in courting me and has raised the possibility of marriage whilst I've been here at college. He loves me, and I love him too. __He just doesn't think he is good enough for me because he isn't nobility or have a high ranking status, but to me he is everything; my friend, confidante, he's political and believes in women's rights, we can talk all day long about anything and everything, he is sweet, kind, caring, he's a hard worker, family comes first over everything else, he's a real gentleman at heart, more gentlemanly than anyone I ever met during my first season. I know this may come as a shock to you, but I couldn't keep it in any longer. I feel like I might of burst if I didn't. _

_I hope everyone is alright back home, I miss you all terribly, but it's for a good cause. _

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Sybil_

* * *

**Mid October 1916**_  
_

_Dearest Tom, _

_I've been missing you terribly, and my hand feels bare as I have to wear my engagement ring on my necklace to keep it safe, whilst I'm at work, but also so it is close to my heart._

_Have you heard back from your Ma? I hope that all your family in Ireland are all well._

_I have written to Mama telling her that there is a gentleman who loves me and I love him, showing me the possibility of marriage and that you are not nobility or have a high ranking status but you are the only one for me! I hope that helps in warming them up to the idea or our union. If she writes and asks questions about you I will answer them without revealing who you are just yet._

_I hope that Mary and Edith have been civil, without me being there to act as referee, I love them both dearly but they don't half drive me up the wall with their antics. Would you believe me if I told you they have been like that since before I was born. I mean they are both perfectly nice when they are on their own but when their together they fight like cat and dog, everything has to be a competition. _

_I heard from Edith's last letter that you are teaching her to drive, so that she can help out with the war effort. I'm sure you're a really good teacher with her, she will be driving like a pro in no time, maybe even better then you, you better watch out for your job! _

_I can't wait to see you on your next day off, I yearn for the feel of your embrace. I love nursing, and I love learning, but I miss having our daily conversations, secret embraces, stolen kisses and dreaming about the future._

_It's only a month till your birthday and I've got your gift all ready, I saw it at the weekend when I wasn't on shift and had to get it for you. I know we said we would save up money for when we are to be married, but I can promise you that it didn't cost much and it is useful. _

_I hope everyone is alright at Downton, I hope to hear from you soon. _

_I love you with all my heart, thinking of you always. _

_Love _

_Sybil_

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys like this prologue to a possible to be continued fic, tell me what you think and if you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can go ahead and correct them. If any of you keen eyed readers can spot some of the lines actually taken from the show itself and the season two official scripts including the deleted scenes at the college! Feel free to also give prompts and any ideas that you think will fit with this story or my other Sybil/Branson fic Love Conquers All which I should be updating within the next few weeks. Thanks so much for reading! X**

***PS a big thank you to Corkrose for spotting my error for when the UK declared war on Germany got my dates mixed up, but such a big thank you!**

***PS a big big thank you to cassiemortmain for the beta! You are the best, such a big help!**


End file.
